Everyone Makes Mistakes
by cyndergirl
Summary: Read this story to find out that everyone makes mistakes even spyro and his friends. But will these mistakes leed to war and broken hearts? Read to find out how Spyro, cynder ,Ember and Flame figure out how to solve their mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Cynder was sitting on the top of silent hill. She was looking at the sunset that was just above her head, she wondered if she would ever be evil again in her life. She had a lot of questions since the day that Spyro had rescued her on the day of the eternal night. Questions like, was she going to destroy the world or things like, did she like being evil and being able to do what ever she wanted when ever she wanted. She sighed tired of all the evil talk. She got up and walked back up to the temple. On her way she ran in Ember. More like head butted her on purpose. The one person that Cynder hated along side of Malefor was Ember. Ember was nothing like a dragon, she was a teenage human drama queen. She was also lucky she has parents and gets whatever her little miss prissy heart desires. Cynder spat on the thought of Ember, so quickly walking off before Ember could gain consisnis from Cynder's head butt. While Cynder was trotting off she once again ran into the annoying Ember. "Hey Cyn", she said. "ugh hi Ember," what's going on? Cynder sighed sounding sick of seeing Ember's pink face. "Not to much I just wanted to show you my picture" Ember replied. "Oh well let me see it," Cynder snickered because she knew it would be horrible. Ember turned the picture around so Cynder could see it. Cynder's mouth dropped the picture was beautiful, unlike anything she seen before. "WOW, its beautiful Ember who's it for?" "Well I was thinking of giving it to Spyro, what do you think?" Cynder wasn't stupid. She wanted to give the picture to spyro to see if he'll leave her for Ember. "NO, ugh give it to me I want to hang it up in the temple so everyone can see it," Screamed Cynder. "Ok, here you go Cynder". "Thanks". AS soon as Ember left she looked at the picture a bit more. It was a beautiful waterfall with butterflies and bees all around with the birds singing. She had to face it , Ember was an artist. "Ha but she still can't fight like I can. I saved the world with Spyro and what did she do NOTHING! As usual". Cynder walked back to the temple with a sly grin on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry for such the short chapter ill try en make em longer so hares chapter two!**

Chapter Two

When Cynder got back to the temple she did exactly what she said. She hung up Ember's picture on the bulletin board so everyone could see her artwork. Cynder didn't know why she was being nice to her for but she ignored the feeling and went to bed. Cynder was having a dark dream. Her eyes were squinted shut tight and so was her body. She was tossing and turning. Her dream was about her yet again turning evil and under the dark master's forces. {Aka malefor.} She was again dark and sent out to destroy the dragon realms where Spyro and all her other friends lived. She was ten times larger than her normal size. Her horns were sharper and so was her tail. She was destroying killing machine. Just then her dream became real. Her eyes shot open when she thought she was flying, but it was just her bigger size. Where she was, it was dark she couldn't see anything. "Come to me cinder", said an evilly dark voice from what seemed out of no where. She turned in circles looking for someone but nothing was to be found. But she spoke too soon.

Eyes were everywhere. Little green and yellow ovals everywhere. They were hard to ignore. She kept spinning around hoping to see the purple one of Spyro, but there was nothing. But wait, Red misty eyes were peering at her from a bird's eye view. These eyes looked so familiar, she knew some how. She couldn't think, all those eyes just THERE! There starring at her where ever her body mover they followed. "Who are you? And where am I?" she yelled into the darkness. "Convexity!", said the red eyed figure.

"Where?", she asked again. "**CONVEXITY! YOU STUPID GOOD FOR NOTHING DRAGON!",** it screamed back. The eyes suddenly started getting lower to her and then at eye level. The room dimmed with light making the room bright. Just then Cynder knew who the red eyed figure was.

**OOOOO scary who will it be lol! You read it now review it give me your wonderful ideas! Thanks for reading!**

**Cyndergirl!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey its chapter 3 people woo! Anyway thank you to the person who told me my other chapters were way too short. I swear ill try my best to make em longer. Ok here it is!**

**Chapter 3**

Cynder starred and the dragon she once served. She couldn't, she wouldn't ever work for him again. "Malefor you dirty rotten beast!," She screamed. "Now, now my precious Queen calm down" said Malefor in an insignifagent voice. "Your queen, ha-ha that's hilarious" she snickered while rolling on the ground. All that came from Malefor was a grunt of disgust. Ok then Cynder, don't want to be the queen of evil? Then it's **DEATH!**" "Whoa, Whoa big guy I didn't say that did I?" "Hmmm so you didn't. Very well then I have a quest for you my queen" he snickered evilly. "Anything my Master" she unexpectedly said. "What is becoming of me?" she whispered in her head. "Go Cynder, destroy the village and bring me the PURPLE ONE!" he said. "Right away master". With that Cynder was off, off to destroy the place she once called "home", and corrupt the one she loves and kill the ones she hates and ones just for fun. "Ha there it is" she screamed. The villagers screamed and ran this way and that. She poisoned those who tried to kill her and squashed those in her path.

Spyro was wandering the halls of the temple in search for the guardians. "Where the heck are they?" he said sounding confused. It was then Spyro found out they were under attack because the temple started to crack. It was like an earthquake from all groundings. "What's happening?" yelled sparxs from all the noise. But it was too late Cynder answered his question. "Who in the realms is that?" screamed Sparx. "That's C…Cyn….Cynder!" stuttered Spyro. "Hi boys" she said in a teasing voice. Spyro was silent while Sparx just drooled. "Sparx!" yelled Spyro while hitting him over the head. "What was that for?" Cynder giggled inside. Even though she was evil she still loved him but had the urge to kill and do what her king orders. Just then Spyro heard a voice. It was calling to him. It was Cynder, her good self was trapped inside her dark form. Although the Cynder that was in front of him wasn't talking, her mind was and she needed help. She called again, "Spyro please help me, I need you!" Spyro couldn't take it, he needed to fight and he needed to kill Malefor. He will not hurt his love and he will not turn her evil, ever again!

With that Spyro flew right around Cynder and out the hole in the wall that she made flying to possibly his own death but especially Malefor's. Spyro was fed up with this insuniffagant creep, he needed to be dead and that meant now! Spyro was very upset and mad at the same time. He was crying while he had balls of anger in the pit of his gut. He didn't want to lose Cynder not again. "Ugh, first I lost at the night if Eternal Night, now this!" he sighed. Spyro soon came to the dark fortress of Malefor, but what he didn't expect was to see it unguarded. "Well easy come, easy go. I'll be out of here in no time flat with no guards holding me up." He laughed. But that's what he thought. Malefor and his crew saw him coming from quite a distance so the prepared a battle of merciless death for the prophecy dragon.

Spyro landed on the bloody corpses filling platform that held up the towering castle. Spyro starred at the starry night as something blocked his view and before he could focus on it he was whipped to his feet. "So it begins!"

**I know it's not long but it's longer than the others and that line made a good ending so yeah take my poll for chapter four pleaz I need ideas!**

**Thanks**

**Cyndergirl!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello once again readers. I'm sad because none of you took my poll. So I decided on three choices of the four. I hope you like this chapter its going to be the longest one. WARNING: if you do not like sad stories I advise you to not read this chapter but it is important for the sequel.**

Chapter four

Spyro stood on his four legs ready to kill this creature at any time at all. The creature grinned its lusty smile towards Spyro as if he was ready to pounce on him, to rip poor Spyro to shreds. His blood lust eyes gleamed in the night even though the creature was evil; they had the shine of darkness. Spyro gulped, hard. He had never been so scared in his life. Still he had to kill Malefor and this was possibly his only chance to do so, but he had to kill this thing first. Spyro struck a move towards the creature that turned out to be 5 times bigger than he was. "Ouch what the!" said Spyro as his horns got bent by the hardness of the creature. Spyro rubbed his head in pain, and then got up ready to fight once more. "Poor puny creature too little to fight Malefor boo hoo" the creature mocked. It was Malefor himself, Spyro was shocked that he had the guts to take the first move. He was sort of proud yet still scared deep inside but his face didn't show it at all. It showed courage, courage to kill the dark master so he, Cynder and all the other villagers could live in peace. Malefor took a leap at Spyro, but missed him completely, for Spyro professionally dodged it with a barrel roll. "You little!" Malefor cried and dove at Spyro again. This time he got Spyro right in the chest, Spyro roared in agony but forced himself to the limit to fight again. Spyro ran at Malefor sending him flying against the walls of the castle. "You will die little punk!" screamed Malefor, trying to sound cool. Spyro shook his head in disgust at the attempt to sound like a king. Yet Spyro struck him with an ice attack which Malefor blew right back at him with his own ice breath, since they both being purple dragons he also has the same powers as Spyro all powers. Spyro's chest began to bleed his purple dragon blood. The ice pierced through his scales and into his heart. His cries of pain soared far and wide through the Dragon Mountains, which led to the village.

**Meanwhile in the village…**

Sparx gulped in the sight of the large dragon that used to be Cynder. "Ha ha, hi there Cynder, how ya been?" stuttered Sparx. "Good yourself?" she said politely. "Hope your ready to die, little light bulb" She laughed. Sparx just stood silent, not saying anything and trying hard not to cry. Cynder started to squeeze Sparx harder and harder, tightening her grip each time. Sparx started to gasp for air for he could not breathe any longer. Cynder then dropped the dead dragonfly on the ground, not even caring about what she had just done. The little dragonfly looked at the world one last time before he died his painful death.

**Meanwhile at Malefor's castle… **

Spyro was gasping for breath from all the painful blows from Malefor, but mostly from the wound that punctured his heart. "Please, spare my life" pleaded Spyro between cries. "Ugh yeah, NO" screamed Malefor between laughs from such a stupid question. Malefor just shook his head in disgust then took one last thrust with his horns in to Spyro's purple dragon chest. "Ahhhh, please no, no, no" Spyro screamed. "I want to live" he screamed more. Malefor flew off leaving the young, helpless dragon alone to die.

**Meanwhile in the village…**

Cynder was continuing her deadly rampage. Dragons and cheetahs were running this way and that, trying to avoid "Lady Cynder". "Cynder Spyro needs you, you need to help him" a voice whispered to her in her head. Cynder tried to shake it a way but it wouldn't leave. It kept telling her to help Spyro; it said he was in trouble. "Well looks like the only way to make my head shut up is to go see Spyro, the so called damsel in distress" she giggled at what she said. Cynder reached the castle only to find Spyro near his death. There was a hole where his pure purple dragon heart was and the blood wouldn't stop flowing from it. "Spyro, are you okay?"She screamed as she ran towards him, unable to stop. Cynder suddenly realized she was shrinking back to her normal size, for once she cared about someone she would return to her normal good self. "Cynder your normal again" he tried to say, but he couldn't

get it out clear. "Spyro that doesn't matter now, what matters is that if you're okay!" she said calmed but sounding really concerned about Spyro. "Cynder I'm not going to live, don't you see that stab wound in me or am I seeing things?" he said. "Spyro, you, you can't die. You can't leave me here alone" she screamed between her tears. "Cynder, its okay because when I dragon dies they do not truly leave this world" he said that turned into a whisper. Cynder remembered what ignuitis said the day he died in the ring of fire. "They combine themselves whit nature bringing hope for the near future" he continued. These words echoed through her like yelling in a canyon. "Cynder" he said in a low voice. "Yes, Spyro" she answered. "Before I die I want you to know that I'll always be the wind beneath your wings" After those words Spyro's body went limp, and then cold. Cynder cried, her love was lost. She felt so alone in the realms. She felt no emotions, she felt nothing. She felt that all was lost; life was no longer worth living. Cynder leaned and kissed Spyro's cheek knowing he'll always help her, and will always be the wind beneath her wings.

**Hope you liked that chapter please read the tribute to Spyro and there is also info bout the sequel.**

**Cyndergirl**


	5. TRibute and info on sequeal please read

This is a tribute to the ending of chapter four. If you didn't read it I advise you to read it now.

**Did you ever know you are my hero?**

"Spyro you'll always be my hero" Cynder whispered softly into Spyro's ear.

**Did you ever know you saved my life?**

"Spyro, I can't believe you risked your life to save me" she said.

**Did you ever know you are my hero?**

"Spyro don't let go of me" yelled Cynder.

**Because you are the wind beneath my wings**

"I won't Cynder, I won't" he said softly.

This had been a final tribute to my last chapter I hope you enjoyed this story. There will be a sequel and I won't start it till I get some ideas, so please rate and review or whatever it you do. Watch for my sequel called "How Come All Good Things Come to an End" sounds sad doesn't it, but it's not what you think so read to fin out. It should be out in a day or two because I have ideas of my own. Thanks for reading.

Cyndergirl


End file.
